With the development and increasingly widespread use of mobile processing devices such as smartphones and Tablet PCs, there has been software dedicated for mobile devices for opening presentation files. Currently, when a user needs to display a presentation file during a conference, the user can only play a slide film with a PC or projector, while conference participants cannot participate with their own mobile devices. Thus, it is inconvenient for participation.
To enable mobile devices of conference participants to participate in playing of a presentation file used in the conference, the presentation file is usually sent to every mobile device of the conference participants respectively and is then opened in each mobile device to play said presentation file respectively.
However, playing a presentation file in such a manner cannot achieve the effect of conference, that is, the presentation file played by every mobile device of the conference participants are out-of-sync, and operations performed to the presentation file by every conference participant, such as turning a page or pulling down, can only be retailed to other conference participants orally, which is inconvenient.